Different types of toy bricks or blocks are available, which are used to build a variety of structures. These bricks or building blocks have different coupling means, different sizes and shapes. For instance, LEGO, K'NEX and MEGA BLOKS brands provide a variety of designs attempting to motivate children and adults to develop new ideas and concepts with the help of building elements. Novel concepts are being implemented on these building blocks. For instance, there is a toy building block that makes a doorbell sound.